Just The Way You Are
by Detective Rysposito
Summary: It's Ella's birthday and, Iggy still hasn't given her a gift yet. What is it? Will things go as planned? One-Shot


**Iggysbabe does own any Maximum Ride Characters! JP does! Enjoy the ride anyway!**

Ella's POV

That was the best gift anyone could ever give me. I was crying because I was so happy! You would to if your crush gave you this present. I'll remember it forever!

Sorry let's rewind a bit, I'm Ella a twelve year old girl and the flock was hear visiting for my birthday, and they were even staying for my party, and I couldn't wait.

There was only one day until my birthday party. I am having family and friends over for the party. Aunt Tia Cia **(A/N: This is a real name, in **_**ANGEL. **_**:P), **Uncle Jose, cousin Joey, Jeb, Aunt Josephina, Uncle George, cousin Sally, and cousin Mike were coming from my family and my 5 best friends were coming, Hallie, Rachael, Emily, and Kelly. They were my BFFs. They knew everything about me (minus the winged flock) and I knew everything about them. Besides Max and Angel they were the only other people ones that knew about my crush on Iggy.

My party was going to great! There was going to be cake (made by Iggy) balloons, streamers, music and games. I CAN'T WAIT!

"Ella, honey would you like pink or blue balloons?" My mom asked me.

"Black!"

"Black?"

"Yes!"

"Ella?"

"Mom?"

"GAZZY!"

He mimicked my voice. He was going to get it!

"Blue Mom!" I called then started chasing Gazzy. I chased him through the kitchen, living room, stairs, and now we were running gin the upstairs hallway.

"Gazzy, get back here!"

"Never!" Then started cackling.

Then right as we turned to enter another hall Iggy walked out confused trying to figure out what was going on. Then he realized.

"Gazzy, why are you running?" he asked as Gaz ran by.

"Ella 9 o'clock! Stop Her!" He yelled as he ran past.

I ran by Iggy thinking he would let me run by but I was wrong he grabbed me and lifted me up in the air.

"Run Gaz! Run! I've got her!"

"What are you doing?" Let me go!" I said squirming in his arms, but instead he picked me up and carried me downstairs. You got that right he carried me and the whole time down I was blushing, especially when Angel saw and gave me a wink with a smirk on her face. I was so thankful Iggy was blind, so that he didn't see me blush.

He carried me all the way downstairs and sat me on the couch perfectly and muttered "That should give Gaz enough time to get away", and then walked in the kitchen to finish my cake probably.

I turned around to watch him walk away so I could know when I had a chance to run and get Gazzy, but saw Fang, Nudge and Max starring at me. I realized that they only saw Iggy carrying me down, not Gazzy chasing me. Max was smiling, Nudge giggled and Fang winked.

"He was helping Gazzy." I said.

"By carrying _you_?" Fang replied.

"He had to stop me!" I protested.

"Suureee." Nudge said sarcasm dripping.

"Yeah it's the truth!" I said stomping my feet like three year old.

"I believe that." Max said with a smirk growing on her face. I couldn't stand it anymore I stormed out of the room opened my door and jumped on my bed, and hoped tomorrow would be better.

_**The Next Day **_

Beep! Beep! Beep! OMG, today is m birthday party! It's 8:00. That gives me four hours to get ready, I can't wait!

I ran into the bathroom washed my hands and face, and brushed my hair and teeth. I didn't want to put my party dress on yet 'cause I didn't want to get it dirty so I ran downstairs in my Pjs.

I remembered that Iggy had finished my cake today and ran to see it. When I reached the kitchen I stopped dead in my tracks. Iggy was at the table asleep. He must have fallen asleep making it. He was so cute when he sleeps, his mouth open a bit, wings half unfolded, icing in his hands and head rested in his arms.

I quietly walked over to the table and looked at my birthday cake. It was beautiful, the cake was blue, and my name was pink. There were pink roses made out of icing, and on the sides thin pink strips of icing was draping on the side. It was the most beautiful cake I've ever seen. I gave Iggy a quick hug careful not to wake him up just as Max and Angel decided to come downstairs.

"Awwwwwww" I heard Angel cue. I quickly let go of Iggy and looked at them.

"He fell asleep making your cake, Ella." Angel told me.

"Isn't that adorable." Max said. At first I thought when they came downstairs, I though they were going to be a bit immature but they weren't.

"Iggy and Ella sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Max sang. Spoke to soon.

"Max, shut up!" I hissed.

"Make me!"

"I will!"

"No you won't!"

"Oh Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"How?"

"I have my ways!"

"Max, don't throw that!"

So then for about 3 minutes Max chased me around the table with a glass cup in her hand. As I was making my 6th time around the table I tripped over my feet and landed on my face. I crashed into the cabinet so I made a huge sound, so loud that I woke up Iggy!

"Who got Max mad?" Iggy yelled jerking up.

"Hey!" Max whined.

"Umm… nobody." I tried to reassure him.

"Ella did!" Max said pointing at me.

"She was going o throw a mug at me!"

"Was not!"

"Was so!"

After going at each other like that for a minute Angel got annoyed.

"Max went to throw a cup at Ella, Ella is telling the truth."

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage." Max sang. Iggy's face looked confused and I started blushing.

"Is Ella blushing?" Max cooed in a baby voice.

Before Iggy could say anything I thanked him for the cake and ran to my room.

_**Later That Night**_

So far this is what I got for my birthday:

Mom- Nail Polish

Max- My own windbreaker; even though I don't have wings!

Angel- A pillow that said 'My Little Angel'

Nudge- Make-Up

Iggy- ?

Gazzy- a promise to no stink bombs for a month

Fang- bracelet

Jeb- Book

Aunt Tia Cia-piano book

Uncle Hose- moncala

Joey- a basketball

Iggy- ?

Aunt Josephina- book

Uncle George- shirt

Sally- necklace

Mike- NOTHING!  
>Iggy-?<br>Sophia- journal

Hallie- Teddy Bear

Rachael- Perfume

Kelly-BF Necklace

Iggy- ?  
>Emily- shoes<p>

Iggy- ?

Iggy said his gift would have to be outside. So here we all were; outside waiting for Iggy to give me his present and I couldn't wait! Before Iggy gave me his gift Angel came out holding a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is a special gift for Ella. Enjoy!" Angel said giggling as she walked away.

When she disappeared, music started playing. I recognized the song, _Just the Way You Are _by Bruno Mars. Instead of Bruno Mars, Iggy came out singing the song for- me!

Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
>Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'<br>She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her everyday<p>

Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me  
>And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see<br>But every time she asks me do I look okay?  
>I say<p>

When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>'Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<p>

And when you smile  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>'Cause girl, you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<p>

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
>Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy<br>She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her everyday<p>

Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
>If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same<br>So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
>You know I'll say<p>

When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>'Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<p>

And when you smile  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>'Cause girl, you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<p>

The way you are  
>The way you are<br>Girl, you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<p>

When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>'Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<p>

And when you smile  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>'Cause girl, you're amazing  
>Just the way you are, yeah<p>

Iggy ended the last note beautifully and I heard a bang. I looked in the sky and saw a pink heart with _Ella _written in the middle. I looked down to see Iggy; and there he was; holding a bunch of pink roses. I was so happy I started crying.

"Ella, I love you with all my heart. Will you be my girlfriend?" Iggy asked handing me the flowers. Right then during that moment the only two people in the world were me and him. Nothing else mattered except Iggy and me.

How could say no to him? I didn't even want to say no, I _wanted _to be his girlfriend.

"Yes!" I surprisingly managed to say between my cries of joy. He bent down and kissed me right on the lips and it was amazing. There was I'd rather do. The kiss was short yet, sweet and passionate. I loved it! Now you have to agree with me that, that was the best gift ever!

**A/N: That was the end, YAY! That was a one- shot and I won't be making a sequel, I don't even think that this story could even have a good sequel. That was one my fav Eggy stories that I ever wrote. I'm working on a couple stories right now, **

**Letters Going to the Flock- Just one more letter and I can post second chapter!**

**I Choose You, A The Killer Novel- working on it, check out my profile to see what it's about!**

**Disney to the Maximum- The flock, Ella, and Dr.M takes a two week vacation to Disney World**

**Unknown title- The flock gets bored so decides to look up games on the internet.**

**Unknown Title- The flock gets sick and Iggy is the one who has to take care of them. (Won't be written till a while)**

**I haven't been getting reviews or anything from my stories in while. I'm worried I hope you still like my stories! Please Review, and check out my other stories. I even have a lot of great stories on my favorite story list, and make sure to check out my favorite authors too. The Just the Way You Are lyrics were found on **

**[- From . -]**


End file.
